Infini
Infini (アンフィニ) is Koei-Tecmo's official cheering squad composed of current and former members from the Japanese live-action performance unit, L.A.F.U.. Their formation was announced by Keiko Erikawa during a press conference on March 23, 2012. Members have appeared for live dancing or singing performances, or to act as secondary MCs within several Neoromance stage events since their debut. The starting members for the unit are: #G.Mee (Youhei Satou) - retired #Sori (Souichiro Sorihashi) - current #Yuuki (Yuuki Morita) - current #Kan (Kan Usuki) - current #Taisyo (Taishou Fukui) - retired Each member has professed to be a fan of at least one of the company's many IPs. G.Mee commented that it was the group's desire to someday incorporate their dances or songs into a popular IP. Works with Koei The following credits automatically favor the unit's name over individual member appearances. Live Events *MCs for Koei-Tecmo LIVE! *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Matsuri 2012'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 13 inviting Sengoku Musou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~Harukanaru Tokinonakade & Kiniro no Corda~'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki'' *''Neoromance Halloween Party'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Featuring Jinan Koutou'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2012'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2013 Spring'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Alamode 5 with Geten no Hana'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi Gaiden ~Tsujin! Gi no Chikai~'' *''Geten no Hana Completion Celebration Event'' *''Geten no Hana Release Celebration Event at Avex'' *''Geten no Hana Hotarumi no Utage'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~Featuring 4 Schools~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda 10th Birthday'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2014 Spring Ultimate Live'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi & Geten no Hana Yumeakari Special Namahousou'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2014 Spring 10th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Geten no Hana Hanami no Utage'' *''Haru no Corda Matsuri ☆ Special Namahousou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Featuring Shiseikan'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 4'' *''Kiniro no Corda & Neoromance Event Special Namahousou'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Featuring Amane Gakuen / Seiso Gakuin'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2015 ~Juugo-nen no Utage~'' Theatrical Work *Mashira; Seki = Yuuki, Ryoku = Sori, Kou = Kan - Butai Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Recorded Footage *''Variety DVD + CD Sengoku Musou Bushou Yuugi'' *''Gekijoban ~Zero~'' - three cafeteria workers Voice Acting *Junya Niwa - 100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda; Junya was visually modeled on his voice actor, Sori. *Shigure, Luís de Almeida, Yoshirou, Hazuki - Geten no Hana (and Yumeakari excluding Shigure); these side characters are visually designed on the Infini members' personal preferences. *Kanto Igarashi, Keigo Sorimachi, Yuushin Ootsuki - Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky series *Newspaper Reporters Hanzawa, Nukita, and Yuuki - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Image Songs *WILD SURVIVOR, everlasting ties ~Eien no Monogatari~, Hikari Sasu Mirai he (back up dancers and backing vocals) - Geten no Hana *ROSY ROSA ROSY - Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky feat. Jinnan *GREEN FOREST GREEN - Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky feat. Shiseikan - chorus *LILA LAVANDULA LILA - Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky feat. Amane Gakuen *Seasons~Harukanaru Sora - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 External Links *Official website, Official blog Category:Company Category: Sound Division Category: Voice Actors